chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rigger
Art by megamoth on DeviantArt In the thumming workings of every factory, amongst the grinding steel and scalding steam, is the Rigger. *'Role' Riggers are front-line combatants, smashing their opponent's bodies and gear with heavy weapons. Outside of combat, they are skilled repairmen and can be of some utility with their inventions. *'Alignment' Riggers tend towards Law and Neutrality, being focuse mostly on the smooth operation of their duties. *'Hit Die '''d10 *'Starting Wealth 175 gp, plus an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Rigger's class skills are Appraise, Climb, Craft (Any), Disable Device, Fly, Heal, Knowledge (Engineering), and (World), Perception, Profession (Any), Ride, Survival, Swim, Use Device. *'Skill Ranks per Level '''4 + Int Modifier. Class Features All the following are class features of the Rigger class. *'Proficiencies 'Riggers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all non-power armor, and all non-tower shields. Starting at 1st level, a Rigger gets a +2 bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls against items, vehicles, and Construct creatures. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. A Rigger adds '(1/2 their class level +1) to Craft skill checks made to repair firearms and technological items. A Rigger adds their Wisdom modifier (minimum +0) in addition to their Intelligence modifier to Knowledge (Engineering) and Use Device checks made to identify and activate technological items. At 2nd level, a Rigger selects a combat style to pursue, as the Ranger class feature. At 2nd level, and every 4th level thereafter, the Rigger gains a feat from the selected combat style as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the normal prerequisites. Unlike a Ranger, a Rigger does not lose the benefits of their combat style feats while wearing heavy armor. Once a Rigger selects a combat style, it cannot be changed. At 3rd level, a Rigger gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Starting at 3rd level, a Rigger gains the ability to, once per day as a move action; bash, punch, kick, or otherwise strike a broken firearm or technological item. They must be holding the item, or it must be unattended and within their reach. The blow deals (1d4 + the Rigger's Str modifier) to the item, but causes it to ignore that instance of the broken condition for the remainder of the encounter. If the item takes further damage or would otherwise regain the broken condition, it resumes being affected as such. At 8th level, and every 5th level thereafter, the Rigger gains another daily use of this ability. At 4th level, the Rigger chooses a specialization to focus their technological practice. They may select one of two specializations. Once a specialization has been chosen, it can't be changed. The first is a Signature Invention. The second option is to acquire an Automaton Assitant. This ability functions as the Automationist Engineer ability, except the Rigger's effective Engineer level is equal to (their Rigger level - 3), and they can choose from the following list of Automatons: At 9th level, a Rigger gains the ability to shrug off negative effects that would otherwise harm them. If they make a successful Fortitude save against an attack that normally deals half damage or inflicts a partial effect on a successful save, they instead suffer no effects. A helpless Rigger does not gain the benefit of rigger's resolve. At 16th level, a Rigger's resolve improves. This ability works like Rigger's Resolve, except that while the Rigger still suffers no effects on a successful Fortitude save against attacks, they henceforth take only half damage or partial effects on a failed save. A helpless Rigger does not gain the benefit of improved rigger's resolve. Category:Engineering Classes Category:Combat Classes